


[vid] Starman

by starlady



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy Stardust died for your sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Starman

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kuwdora, epershand, and thingswithwings for seeing the movie with me, providing help with the source, beta-watching, tolerating me blathering in chat, and then finally pointing me at tutorials so I could make AfterEffects do things. ♥
> 
> Download and subtitles available [via my journal](http://starlady.dreamwidth.org/514561.html).

  
[Starman](http://vimeo.com/49364567) from [starlady](http://vimeo.com/user10907690) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

password: stardust

 

lyrics: I had to phone someone so I picked on you  
Hey, that's far out, so you heard him too!  
Switch on the TV   
we may pick him up on channel two  
Look out your window I can see his light  
  
If we can sparkle he may land tonight  
Don't tell your poppa or he'll get us locked up in fright   
  
There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He'd like to come and meet us  
But he thinks he'd blow our minds  
There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He's told us not to blow it  
Cause he knows it's all worthwhile  
He told me:  
Let the children lose it  
Let the children use it  
Let all the children boogie  
  
Starman, waiting in the sky  
He'd like to come and meet us  
But he thinks he'd blow our minds  
There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He's told us not to blow it  
Cause he knows it's all worthwhile  
He told me:  
Let the children lose it  
Let the children use it  
Let all the children boogie  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la


End file.
